Renamon tames the tamer
by BlackVolt180
Summary: My Second FanFic Enjoy. If I need to change the rating let me know. thx for reading
1. Chapter 1

It had been the end of another busy day for Zeno. it was sunset, the sky was clear, not too cold considering it was Winter. He was on his way back home from college and making his way towards the bus stop. The buses had been on strike for a few days, and only one or two of them were running every so often, so he'd be waiting a while for one. As he neared it, he had noticed a shop that he had never seen before. It was a comic and collectors shop from the looks of it, with a banner above the door reading "Grand opening weekend - 20% off all items!". It certainly sounded like a good offer to Peter, and he had no idea how long he would be waiting for a bus. Thankfully the shop had the bus stop in full view, so he'd be able to see out to see if it was coming along, so he went inside to have a look around.

The instant he stepped in, he knew he had stepped into one weird shop. Perhaps this was the reason why everything was 20% off. The stuff that was inside that shop looked pretty normal to him, the usual stuff you find in that kind of shop, but the whole place was rather dark, only a few lamps around the place, all objects casting weird shadows all around the walls, and the dark colors of the walls reminded him of some weird horror show.

The only person in the store, a relatively young man sitting behind the cash register, was nowhere near as creepy...but he was all dressed in black, and he didn't seem to be interested in the new customer at all. He was just reading a newspaper, minding his own business.

"Weird..." He said to himself as he looked around. For a store that had just opened, there were very few people looking around. Perhaps some people were off put by the cashier, but some seemed to take no notice.

"Let's see what they've got..." He said as he looked around at the animé related items. There were various toys and figures from various shows and games, but apart from one or two items, they didn't really appeal to him. He was just about ready to give up and go when he spotted something in the corner of his eye.

He reached for the article, which for some reason was partially hidden behind a pile of magazines, as if someone was afraid to even put it on full view for some reason. He gently pushed the pile to the side, and carefully pulled it towards him.

"What have we got here..." He said as he pulled the item into view, smiling at his find.

In his hands, he was holding a Digimon-themed virtual pet, or more specific, a D-Ark Digivice. It resembled the device that the human characters used in Tamers, but was designed as a sort of virtual pet toy. It was an odd shape, with a large square screen in the middle, and a small set of buttons. There was a belt clip on the back of it, as well as another clip attached to a small piece of fabric. These things usually sell for quite a bit on on-line shops, so perhaps he might be able to get it for a bargain price here. He walked up to the cashier, placing it on the desk.

"1 Pound" the man said, without even looking up.

Zeno almost felt like leaping backwards when he heard the price. He was expecting it to be at the very least £20. But a single pound was even better! He quickly got a pound coin out of his wallet and placed it down on the desk as he took the item. "Thank you!" He said and left with it in hand, checking to see if it worked or if the batteries needed changing.

The screen turned on without a problem, and a pixelated little creature showed up on the screen. It was hard to see, due to the very simplistic sprite, and the the fact that it was getting really dark outside. He took a closer look at it, and was finally able to make it out to be a fox-like creature with a large tail: A Renamon. The device had a few creatures to choose from, but as Renamon was always a favourite of his, he quickly selected it without a second thought.

His bus arrived shortly after. He quickly locked the device on his belt, and got on the bus right as the doors were closing. He took a seat. There was nobody else on the bus with him, which was odd...but he couldn't complain too much, more air for him to breath.

"Oh well, at least I'll have a peaceful journey for once this week" He chuckled as he watched everything go by as the bus drove along.

It didn't take long for him to finally get back home. It was pretty much night outside, and it was now rather cold. He shivered and ran to the front door of his house, quickly putting the key in, unlocking the door, and stepping inside. He sighed in relief at the warmness of the place, closing the door behind him and taking a deep breath.

"Home sweet home..." He sighed as he took off his coat and hung it up, walking over to the radiator and warming himself over it. "That feels nice..." He said as he was quickly warmed.

The device suddenly made a weird beeping sound. He picked it up to take a look, and he noticed there was another creature on screen: an enemy encounter probably.

"Hrm, looks like a battle. Well OK, I'm game" He said as he pressed a button. There were no instructions with the toy, so he was playing blind right now, and he hoped that he had pressed the right button.

He saw what looked like an attack animation, then a health bar of some kind going down, another attack animation, another health bar going down...and this repeated itself a few times, until the monster was apparently defeated, and Renamon was cheering and jumping up and down all happy.

"Hehe, looks like the first victory is ours." he smirked as it went back to the normal game display. "I guess I should make myself some food" he said as he put the device back on his belt and headed to the kitchen.

He decided to fry some eggs along with a little bit of bacon. He knew that it wasn't exactly a dinner, but he just wanted something so eat, so he said whatever. The device beeped a few more times while he was cooking, Renamon having to face a few more monsters of increasing strength. She defeated them all, Peter just mashing one button and winning no problem.

For some reason he couldn't help but smile every time she cheered after a battle. He tried to imagine what a battle like that would be like through Renamon eyes...sure, all he saw was pixels dancing on the screen, but with a little bit of imagination and he could see the tall powerful fox creature defending herself against fireballs and delivering some pain to her enemies, all with the grace that even angels would envy.

"Wonder how many more enemies this thing is going to throw at me." He chuckled as another random encounter popped up, Renamon making short work of the enemy once again.

But ironically enough, the moment he finished cooking his dinner, and he brought it to the table, ready to eat it...another random encounter popped up, but this time the enemy was rather big, since the screen had to scroll up to show it all.

"Holy cow, now that IS a challenge..." He said to himself as he examined it. By now with the amount of battles he had gone through, the Renamon should have been able to evolve to its next level, but it was still in its Rookie form. "I guess I'm going to have to be careful with this one!" He said as he started the battle.

The battle went pretty much the same as the others...although it went on for a longer time, and at the end, when the enemy's health bar was empty, Renamon's was like...2%. The victory screen didn't show her cheering, but panting all exhausted.

"Damn, that really took it out of her..." He said as he looked over it, seeing if there was any way to heal her within the menus. If she was to go through another battle right now, she would not make it out in one piece.

He did see the healing option...but he also saw another option that he didn't quite get, which was: "Exit Device".

"I wonder what that's meant to be for..." He said, sounding a little confused. "But first things first." He highlighted the healing option and selected it.

A little animation showed a cross going over Renamon, and her health bar got replenished. She cheered and danced on the screen in happiness.

"There we go, good as new!" He grinned as the little digital pet danced gleefully. There was something about it that just made him smile. He knew it was just a digital image on a toy, but for some reason he couldn't help but like that little thing on the screen.

He went back to the menu and checked the "Exit Device" option again. He assumed that it was the option to turn it off...but the thing already had an on/off switch, so he really didn't know what that was about.

"I guess there is only one way to find out what this does..." He said and selected the option, pressing the button.

The screen suddenly went white, and it suddenly got brighter than it used to be. He couldn't believe that such a tiny device that run on such low energy batteries could shine such light. He then noticed that...lights was coming out in rays from the crack the device had as well, as if there was a freaking small sun inside it.

"Gaaah, what the hell?" He exclaimed as he shielded his eyes from the intense light.

But then the unimaginable happened...the device suddenly shattered in his hand, and hundreds of little letters and numbers started flying out of the intense light the device had inside. They all started flying in circles around it, more and more coming out of it and gathering in groups. At first he saw nothing but a random bunch of flying characters...but he eventually started making out something...a humanoid shaping.

"N..no way..." He stammered, still finding it hard to focus on anything after almost being blinded, but the shape was familiar indeed.


	2. The Changing

At first it seemed more like a wire frame as the figure floated in the room, but the more datas went into it the more it seemed to...well, gain textures in a sense. The tall slender feminine body shape slowly gained a shiny, clean golden yellow fur, white on the underside and the large pawed feet and hands. A fox-like tail gently swung left and right behind it, 3 feathers growing out of the shoulders, and a furry mane just around the neck, all the way down to her firm breasts. The head was also similar to a fox, but a little smoother around the jaws, and with black marks below the blue eyes, with larger marks on her legs. And to top it off, she had a pair of purple gloves on her arms.

"No...freaking...way..." Zeno gawked as the figure stood there, virtually complete. Standing in front of him was a living, breathing Renamon.

The creature eventually stopped floating and gracefully landed on the floor. She seemed a little dizzy at first, almost losing her balance, but she eventually regained her posture. She slowly turned around, checking the surroundings, a look of amazement on her muzzle. She eventually looked at the human standing a few feet away from her.

"H..h...hi." Zeno said, waving at the tall Digimon that stood before him. He didn't know what else to say to the vulpine creature.

She looked over him a little, inspecting him. As if she had just made up her mind about something, she smiled, and gave him a really big hug.

Zeno just went bright red as she held him tight against her. She had only just shown up in his room mere seconds ago, and already she was hugging him like he was a friend that she had known for years. Not wanting to be rude, he returned the hug, placing his arms around her furred back.

She then spoke, chuckling. "You are the one who healed me after that monster attack"

"Y..yeah, I am..." He said, still a bit red in the face. "I guided you through all of those fights too."

"So it's thank to you that I'm here" she smiled. "I owe you my life my tamer"

"No...no sweat" He chuckled, still a little red. "All in a days work I guess."

"And...you also called me to your...home, I see" she smiled, walking around a little, and eventually laying down on the couch.

"Called you? Oh, you mean the 'Exit Device' option? I guess I did..." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Can I get you a drink?"

"I would love to" she said, crossing her legs and enjoying the softness of the pillows that were on the couch. She really looked like a cat going into its owner's house for the first time actually.

"Well what can I get you? Would you like water, or would you prefer something different?" He said, heading towards the kitchen.

She thought about it for a second. "Uhm...I like fruits and water" she said, a little unsure. She had probably never eaten anything during her short lifespan in the device.

Speaking of the device, while Peter quickly gathered some fruit, he couldn't help but think...what was gonna do now that she was out of that device? He saw it shatter, so there was probably no way to get it back, which means that she was gonna be in his world forever.

He couldn't just abandon her like that...he knew what kind of people she could attract, especially since she did look more like the fan version of the character: mostly the sexy looking type, instead of the tamer version of the anime. He couldn't leave her alone, that would have been dangerous for her.

"What should I do..." He asked himself as he got her a glass of water and brought them over to her. "Here you go. You might need to be a little careful holding the glass." He told her.

She took it without a problem. Despite the large hands she had, she knew how to handle stuff without a problem. She smiled at him and thanked him, drinking all of the water in one long sip. He had brought her some apples too, which she ate without asking twice. Once satisfied, she laid back down and chuckled, rubbing her belly in satisfaction.

"I take it you liked that then." He said as he took the glass over to the sink. He was still unsure about what would happen to her, what people might try to do to her.

He turned his head to look at her. She didn't seemed worried about her future. she was laying down on his couch, eyes half closed, enjoying the stay. Perhaps that room and the time she had spent in the device was all she knew about the world, so that's why she seemed so careless.

Zeno smiled a little, finding it ironic that a creature that many people see as a powerful and strong willed character seemed so...innocent, at least in that very moment. He knew that he was all she had right now, and he promised himself that he would stay with her for the time being...it was his responsibility as her "tamer" after all.

"So what do you want to do now? I'd take you outside to look at the stars, but people might still be around out there." He said as he sat on the chair beside her.

She looked at him. "Why is it a problem? Wouldn't they be happy to see me around too?"

"Errrr..." He really didn't know what to say. He knew what the common reaction of most people would be if they were to see her, and he was in no position to try to protect her from a group of rabid fan boys. Even though he himself was one, he had a lot more self control that anyone else could possibly have if they were in the same situation.

He scratched his head. It was also true though that the majority of those rabid fan-boys probably didn't live nearby, and it was too dark and too cold outside that no one would be going around at that time anyways. He eventually just said whatever, and gently took her hand.

"Oh?" she asked, standing up and following his lead.

He brought her upstairs, and into his bedroom, eventually leading her to the small balcony outside of his window. He didn't turn on the lights, mainly to avoid the neighbours seeing them there...not that there was anything on that balcony that he could accidentally hit. It was a small little spot...but from there, the entirety of the sky unfolded before their very eyes.

"So...pretty..." Renamon smiled.

"Isn't it?" He smiled to her. "Some nights when I have nothing better to do, or if I'm feeling down, I just look up to the stars and forget all my troubles."

She rested her head on his shoulder, holding herself onto his sides. "Never before the sky seemed to beautiful, not even in my world...wow, you live in such an awesome world."

"Hehe, it's not always awesome..." He said as he blushed a little, rubbing her back softly. "I mean your own world must be interesting too, right?"

She nodded a little. "Yeah, but it's too dangerous. Always full of creatures ready to attack you every 3 steps, and there isn't enough food around. Here you got all the food you want, no dangers, soft things, and beautiful skies...what else do you want?" she sighed, giving him a brief lick on the cheek.

He went bright red for a moment as she licked him. "Well we have to buy food here. Or pick it from trees. But most of the food you do have to pay for. No free lunches, ya know?" He chuckled to her.

"You get better food for such little price" she chuckled, stepping back inside the house, and dragging him along. "Ah yeah...you were shivering"

"I...I was?" He asked, confused. "And I wouldn't call it little. Some food here can be very expensive."

"If you say so" she said, sitting on the bed. "Mhmmm...comfy" she commented, laying down on it and bouncing up and down a little.

"I guess if you are staying with me, I'm going to need to get another bed." He said. The bed was big enough to fit two people in, but they had only just met, it wouldn't feel right sleeping together in the same bed from the get go...actually, it wouldn't feel right to sleep in the same bed at all.

She seemed to be of a different opinion though, cause she looked at him in a weird way. "Why can't we both sleep here? It's big enough"

"A...are you really sure?" He asked. "I didn't think you would have wanted to share a bed from night one..."

"Why wouldn't I? Is it some kind of rule that you can't have more than one person on these...bed thingies?" she asked, still bouncing on it like an overly happy little girl.

"N..no there isn't." He said to her. He was still blushing a little bit. "If you really want to share the bed with me, then I'm fine with that."

"Alright...I'm not tired though, I just like the feel" she commented, going under the blankets and moving around a little.

Zeno just sighed, and quickly checked his emails on his laptop while she played with his bed. He wondered if he should tell people online about what happened. He definitely knew quite a number of people who would kill to see Renamon in real life, so if he could get some pics of Renamon they would be on the moon.

At the same time though, he was still concerned about her safety, so he held back from doing anything just yet.

"If I were to show them..." He said to himself. "I don't know what lengths they would go to..." He held his head down. "And I wouldn't be able to stop them from trying anything..." He just sat there silent for a few minutes.

"Nice posters" he heard Renamon say. He turned around and saw her walking around his bedroom, looking at the various posters he had put on the wall.

"Thank you." He said as he looked around. There were posters of dragons and various anime shows, as well as some images that he had printed out to put on display too.

"Some pretty nice creatures ind...oh, and who is that?" she asked, stepping in front of a print of a pretty tall anthropomorphic creature.

He couldn't help but chuckle. What she was looking at was a drawing made by one of his friend, which pretty much portrait what Renamon would be like...if she was a male. The body was pretty much the same, except less of the feminine hourglass shape and more of the classic large muscled male type. Fur was longer all around, and the eyes were a shiny red instead of blue, the traits on the muzzle more masculine.

"You like that one then?" He said and sat on the bed beside her. "I'm pretty sure you have male versions in your world, but they'd look similar to you, wouldn't they?"

"Never seen one...but...uhmm...looks like an interesting guy to have around...actually..." she looked at him from a split second. "Nah, not the case."

"Hrm? What's not the case?" He asked her, a little confused.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud" she said, walking to him. "What are you doing?"

"Well I'm pretty sure I was sitting down for a few minutes." He chuckled. "Maybe one day I'll introduce you to the friend who drew that up for me."

She just nodded a little, placing a hand on his shoulder. She then slowly reached for the computer screen with one claw, and slightly tickled it. The instant she did that, Peter felt like a bolt of elettricity had been shot through his shoulder right where she was touching him.

"Yeep!" He yelped as he lept a few inches off of the bed and onto the floor. "Ooww, what was that about?"

She chuckled. "What was what? I didn't see anything..." she said, helping him up.

"I think it was some static. You had your paw on me when you touched the computer screen, and it shocked me..." He said as he rubbed his shoulder, pushing himself back up. "Never mind, I'm OK." He assured her.

She nodded, looking at the window. "Mhmm...it seems like it's getting late...oh well, do you have some water I can wash myself with before I go to sleep?" she blinked.

"I have a shower in the bathroom." He said. "I'll show you how to use it if you want."

"Nah, I'll figure it out on my own, you stay here...and whatever happens, don't move" she said, tickling his nose before leaving the room and stepping into the bathroom.

He couldn't help but gulp. The way she said that made it look like a really bad warning. Staying there no matter what happened? What could possibly happen that would have made him leave?

He was gonna find out...really soon.

He just sat there on the bed, back against the wall as he waited for her. He heard the sound of water running, so it was obvious that she had turned it on without a problem.

"How long am I going to have to sit still for..." He thought to himself.

Seconds later, his body started to feel numb. His skin was itching and his bones were hurting a little. It felt like those periods when he was thirteen, when there were times were his bones were hurting a little as they were starting to grow. And that was exactly how he felt in that moment too: he felt like his body was changing in the inside.

"Ggg..." He groaned, doing his best to resist scratching at himself to relieve the itching sensation. He had been told not to move, and he was trying to make sure that he didn't move at all. Around three or four minutes later, the sound of the water running stopped as Renamon stepped out of the shower.

He eventually couldn't take it anymore and lifted his shirt to scratch himself...and what he saw shocked him more than anything else that night. His chest, not only had grown quite a bit in terms of muscular mass, but it seemed to be growing...fur! Thick long fur was growing on his chest, a pure white in color there.

"Wha...what the hell..." He gasped as he looked at the fur, which was also growing around his shoulders and back, looking almost like a mane.

Renamon stepped back into the room in that very moment. She seemed to smile as she looked over the transforming friend. "I see it worked...pretty nice so far"

"What's working? What are you talking about?" He asked as the mane grew a little thicker around his muscular upper chest. "This is your doing?"

She nodded, crossing her arms. "Yup...I just did a little trick with the computer you had there, so that I could send infos I registered after seeing that picture on the wall...into your body. I hope you don't mind..." she tilted her head to the side, watching him grow along with the fur on his body.

"So...so you're changing me?" He asked, still a bit shocked as beneath the creamy fur, bright golden fur started to grow and spread across his chest and back.

"Exactly" she nodded, smiling a little.

He looked down at his now huge arms, watching his hands crack and stretch, growing longer and wider, the fingers swelling a little and his fingernails growing outward, merging with the finger as they sharpened into claws. He flexed them as pads seemed to emerge from the palms.

"I...I really don't know what to say..." He said as he examined his huge clawed hands. "What brought this on... you must have had a reason for changing me."

"Well..." she walked to him and sat down on the bed with him, looking down at his feet...now expanding and growing just like his hands, eventually getting to a rather gigantic size compared to the rest of his body. He also felt his heels being pulled upward, the balance shifting to the balls of his feet. He was really glad he was sitting on the bed and not standing.

"I just wish it didn't have to sting." He chuckled as his toes grew a little larger, his nails growing longer and darker as they grew into sharp claws, thick pads forming on the undersides of his feet. White fur started to spread and grow around his feet and hands, travelling up his arms and legs to certain points.

"And what? You can tell me, I'm your tamer, remember?" He smiled.

"Let's say..." she began, gently tickling his shoulders, were 3 large feathers emerged. "Well, I just wanted the two of us to look alike"

"Are you sure that is not the only reason?" He chuckled as the golden fur covered his upper legs, purple markings appearing on the front of his legs as he grew a little taller, a bump starting to form on the base of his spine.

"Uhmmm..." she smiled, just as she heard the loud crack made by his spine as his tail grew, long and covered in soft yellow fur.

"You're hiding something..." He smirked back, wincing a little as he extended a paw and gently stroked her muzzle. "You can tell me, it's ok. This is pretty cool anyway." He admitted as he grew a little more, soon standing around a foot higher than the female, the fur starting to spread up his neck as a pair of gloves materialised around his arms, yin/yang symbols on them.

"Oh, careful...this part is gonna hurt" she warned him.

He was about to ask what was gonna hurt...but he soon find out. His face cracked and popped as it started extending, pushing out into a muzzle, similar to hers. He had to close his eyes and grit his teeth, which were now sharpening and growing as well, becoming fangs. The fur around his eyes grew a little shorter and turned black, forming clear marks there. His forehead and top of the head flattened, and his ears just grew fur and extended upward into long fox-like ears, like hers.

It all lasted a few seconds...and when he opened his eyes, now red...he was pretty much done.

She looked at him from top to bottom, tossing his shredded clothes to the side and admiring him in his bare form. She had kind of a malicious look in her eyes...something wasn't quite right. By now though, he had a clear idea of why she had done that, or more like...why she had been acting stupid the entire time.

"You...you were lonely?" He asked her as he edged a little closer. She moved forward a little as well, still looking at him intently. "Is this why you changed me? You wanted a partner?"

"...yes"


	3. The End

She then unexpectedly grabbed him and kissed him mouth to mouth.

"Woah..." He was red in the face for a few moments as the vixen held him close to her, running her pawed hands against his back. Peter found himself running his own paws through her fur as well after a few seconds, the blushing stopping. A few seconds after that, she broke the kiss.

"Oh..." He was still a little dazed from the sudden kiss, but then looked back into her sapphire eyes. "Rawr." He chuckled playfully.

"Rawr indeed" she chuckled. "Sorry for the sudden move...but like they say, you need some initiative to get someones shyness away"

"Yeah, I can see what you are getting at" Zeno said as he ran a paw gently along the side of her maw again, stroking it softly. "You know what, I never realised how beautiful you looked before. Not that you were not before, but more so now." He smiled.

She couldn't help but smile and return the gesture. "They say the more similar to you someone looks the more you find it attractive...I guess that's true, cause you look so pretty now" she smiled, nuzzling him. She turned her head to look at the door for a second, grinning. "You live alone, right?"

"Yup." He chuckled. "I've been living alone for a while. It's a relief, I don't have someone knocking on my door every 5 minutes asking me to help them with something!" He laughed a little. "Why do you ask?" He said with a knowing grin.

"Just asking...cause it's starting to feel so cold in this room..." she said, shaking her arms like she was shivering. "Why don't you become my little plushie for the night?"

Following that question there was a nice big hug from both Digimon, and the rest...goes beyond this story's duty.


End file.
